Campfire Tales
by FlyingMintBunny2013
Summary: Arthur, Alfred, Matthew, Francis and Ivan are on a camp-out, when Ivan tells the local legend of the Blue Lady. Arthur is the first to dismiss his claims, but he soon goes missing...and some brutal murders start to occur.. Rated T for character death, violence, and Alfred's language in later chapters. HUMAN NAMES USED!
1. Chapter 1

~Campfire Tales~

"Francis!, what happened!?" Alfred asked, grabbing the petrified french boy by the shoulders. "...t-the blue lady...she took 'im..." Francis sniffed, he stood up and wiped some blood from my lip. Alfred felt his blood run cold, "...t-the blue lady?..." he whimpered. Matthew gasped softly and pulled his fluffy white bear close. Ivan lowered his head, "if the blue lady has him...he is dead.." he murmered. Francis pulled his knees up to his chin. " I...I tried to rescue 'im but the blue lady attacked me..Arthur screamed at me to run, to save myself...b-but I could'nt..." he whispered. Matthew put a hand on his friends shoulder comfortingly. "we'll find him Francis...we'll find him...".

Alfred looked around, he narrowed his eyes as they tried to adjust to the darkness. As he looked, he swore he saw a pair of large blue eyes glaring at him. Suddenly, there was an ear-splitting scream, Matthew yelped and whimpered, Ivan's eyes widened, "we need to hide...she is coming!" he hissed, Alfred helped Francis up "well, where the hell do we go!?" he snapped,"theres a cave near here...we could take refuge there.." Francis said, Ivan nodded, Matthew turned to follow them but froze in fear, "Mattie!, lets go dude!" Alfred yelled, his heart stopped when he saw the reason for his brothers fear..., standing on top of a cliff, holding a knife covered in blood, was the blue lady...with a frightening scream she raised the knife above her head and charged towards Matthew. The terrified boy didn't move.

"Matthew run!" Francis screamed, he raced towards the terrified Canadian. Matthew gasped and tried to run, Francis cursed and grabbed Matthew's arm. "stay with us!" he hissed, "do you want to get attacked or not!?". Alfred noticed the sadness in the french boys eyes, he was thinking of Arthur. Images of his british friend flashed through his mind, he had to find him. And as quickly as she appeared, the blue lady vanished, Francis sighed in relief "let us get some rest…" Ivan nodded and led them towards the cave. Alfred started a fire and sat down. Matthew suddenly let out a panicked cry, "Kumajiro's gone!" he yelled, he looked around frantically and raced outside. "Mattie! Get your ass back here!" Alfred shouted, he followed his brother outside and gasped.

Matthew was crouched over a small rock, it was covered in blood and on top, was a single tuft of white fur… "Damnit…" the American sighed and stood beside his brother, "Mattie…I..." he began. Matthew flung himself into Alfred's arms and started sobbing. "aww…it's okay Matt…I know how close you and Kuma were…". Ivan and Francis motioned for them to get back to the cave, Alfred nodded and picked his little brother up gently and walked back to the others. Francis sighed and started to bandage his wounds, "…we still need to rescue Arthur…" He growled, Ivan nodded, "If he is still alive da?..." he muttered, Matthew eventually stopped crying and fell asleep in his brothers' arms.

Alfred gently wiped his little brothers tears away and pulled him into a comforting hug. Ivan ha fallen asleep and Francis was leaning against the wall and was poking the fire with a stick. "mon dieu…" he murmered, Alfred sighed and looked at him. Suddenly another angry shriek filled the cave, Ivan bolted upright "not again…" he whimpered. The Blue Lady appeared, holding her bloodied knife in her other hand, she held a corpse covered in horrible wounds and a deep slash across the throat. Alfred's face went extremely pale when he saw the body…there was no mistaking the messy blonde hair and large eyebrows…The Blue Lady's newest victim…was Arthur!.


	2. Chapter 2

Francis cried out in shock, "Arthur…no….NO!" he screamed, charging at the murderous apparition, "Francis don't!" Ivan yelled, the blue lady raised her knife and sliced it across the French boy's arm. Matthew woke up and screamed, Alfred grabbed him and held him close, murmuring comforting words to him. Francis stood up holding his arm and started shouting curses in French at the blue lady. After a few terrifying minutes she was gone, Ivan stared at the spot where she had been standing and sank to his knees full of shock, he recited the first two lines of the legend. " he who dares to summon her will be forced to face her wrath…those who do not believe will go down a very fateful path…" when he was younger he had been too scared to tempt fate, but Arthur wasn't. the British boy had dared to mock her and had paid the ultimate price…his life.

Matthew was still sobbing; he clung to Alfred's coat as if his life depended on it. Francis clenched his fists and bit his lip till it bled "damn her…damn that blue lady to hell!" he spat, tears streamed down his face and he whipped round to face the others. "DAMN HER!" he screamed, punching the wall with his fist. "Francis stop!" Ivan shouted, the French boy spun round and his fist connected with Ivan's jaw. The Russian gasped in pain and backed away. Matthew stared wide-eyed at Francis; he whimpered softly and moved closer to Alfred. The American smiled softly and gently ran his hand through his little brothers hair in a comforting gesture. He looked up at Francis sympathetically "we all know how you feel dude…h-he was our friend too…" he whispered, remembering how when they were in elementary school Arthur had acted like a brother to him, and now Alfred realised he would never see the brit again…he felt tears welling in the corner of his eyes. Ivan sat beside him and smiled sadly, all of them eventually fell asleep.

Alfred woke up to a desperate scream, he sat up and froze in horror. The blue lady was holding her knife to Francis's throat. Ivan whispered something to the ghost in Russian which seemed to calm her down. Francis looked up "you…are nothing…but a stupid murderer!" he hissed, trying to struggle free. Ivan gasped and went to help his friend. The blue lady raised her knife and her eyes blazed with fury. She dug the knife into Francis's flesh.

He screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Blood oozed from the wound, the ghost grinned revealing a set of sharp blood-stained teeth. "Mother blue! Mother blue! Please! Stop!" Ivan cried, remembering the words his mother had told him made her go away. To his horror the ghost continued to dig the knife into Francis's neck, again Francis howled in agony, his face contorted with fear, Matthew tried to run towards him but was held back by Alfred. Francis dropped to the floor, blood pouring out rapidly. The Blue Lady smirked and vanished. Alfred and Ivan ran towards their friend.

"S-stay with us dude!" Alfred pleaded; he held Francis up and tried to stop the bleeding. Ivan's eyes filled with tears, he put a hand on Alfred's blood-soaked shoulder, "he cannot be helped Alfred…" he sighed. The American looked down at Francis, his eyes were slowly closing and his breathing slowed, then stopped. Matthew gasped softly and ran over, "Francis no! y-you can't be gone!" he wailed, Alfred sighed sympathetically and pulled him close "Shh...I-it's okay Mattie…" he murmured, Ivan sat beside them "first Arthur…and now Francis…" he whispered.

Matthew looked up at them, his glasses all misty. "a-and she killed kumajirro too!" he cried, memories of his beloved bear became too much for the boy to handle; he flung himself into Alfred's arms and sobbed uncontrollably. "…what are we gonna do Ivan..." Alfred asked, "that blue lady's obviously gonna come back…" Ivan shrugged, "keskeskes…" came a familiar laugh "Francis? Where are you amigo?" said another. Alfred's eyes widened, It was Gilbert and Antonio, Francis's closest friends.

He bit his lip and called out "Gill? Antonio?" "Alfie?" Gilbert smirked and walked in. "hail ze awesome me!" he laughed, his grin faltered when he noticed the sadness in the other's eyes. "Vhat? Vhat's ze mater?" he asked. Matthew, who had been asleep woke up, when he saw Francis's friends he whimpered nervously and looked away.

"Vhere is Francis?"

Alfred stood up and motioned for them to follow him. "He's dead…" he whispered. Antonio's cheery smile immediately slipped from his face. "…w-what...". "He's dead…" Alfred sighed "he was murdered…" Gilbert shook his head and tried desperately to blink away tears. "he can't be…z-zis. Zis is a lie!"


End file.
